Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 405 - Different Octave
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 405 - Different Octave is the four-hundred fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-first episode of Season 5. Video Overview MindCrack Marathon Aftermath Kurt tries to have Wolfie kill a pig, but Wolfie instead just jumps off a cliff. The update on the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is that $12,105 has been raised for Season 5 and over $270k over all seasons. The MindCrack Marathon was held and Kurt livestreamed MindCrack Ultra Hardcore #ForTheKids and $113k was raised for Extra Life Charity. Kurt enjoyed working with MCGamer, Brent Copeland and DireDwarf. Minecraft News: Microsoft Buys Mojang As rumored before and confirmed by Mojang, Microsoft has purchased Mojang for $2.5 billion. Kurt says that Notch's view on the matter is most important as it outlines that he's not an entrepreneur, CEO, or even a game developer and Minecraft's success was not really what he wanted. The amount of negativity astounds Kurt as the deal is not even totally finished. Notch is worth congratulating and it still amazes Kurt that he is a Far Lander. Over $10,000 of the Child's Play Charity total is from Notch personally and does liken it to the American Dream in that Notch started small and became a great success. ForzaFuel Vintage Beef is on a ForzaFuel trip representing Canada in a promotional event for Forza Horizon 2 driving in supercars across Europe. The event is still confusing as the ForzaFuel website does not have many details, but if you have an Xbox Live account you can sign up for Team Beef. Beef is in a V8 Bentley and there are fan challenges like Supercar Selfies and Kurt posted a picture of him with Space Shuttle Atlantis. Question: Have you been catching up with Peter Capaldi's take on Doctor Who? Kurt has no legal way to watch the new Doctor Who season, and has not tried illegally. Question: How do you feel about Jenna Coleman leaving Doctor Who, and who is your favorite companion? Kurt thought that Jenna Coleman's character had no depth and never got to have a chance. Wanting to say Amy Pond for Series 5, Kurt thought the writing went downhill after that. Explaining that he watched Series 5, then caught up from 1-Specials and then watched 6 and 7. Question: What do you think about bacons and robots? Bacon is delicious, and Kurt likes robots that go to other plants. Rosetta Landing The Rosetta spacecraft is hewing to a comet and will drop off a lander on the comet. On November 11th the lander will drop down on Rosetta. The comet is the size of Manhattan and has mountain ranges and craters and impacts. Site J is where the lander will land, using a harpoon to drill in. Kurt thanks everybody for how the MindCrack Marathon went and there were generous donors that aided him in the #ForTheKids Ultra Hardcore. As well, thank Notch and Mojang for their work on the game. Trivia * Maz/ExtremeBeyond was the missing player Kurt filled in for in the live UHC. * The question about Jenna Coleman made it seem her departure had been announced when it was not * The end slate links to Let's Play Eidolon - 02 - What Big Antlers You Have, and MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 1.